<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't be afraid to fall, darling by sebootyslay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911919">don't be afraid to fall, darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay'>sebootyslay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comedy, Crack, Cute, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Love, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Romantic Fluff, Tragedy, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles from my insta @gheiforhannigram</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. fall into me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Fluff, Comedy, Romance<br/>13+ for language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Romeo and </em>
  <em>Juliet</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now Will, I want you to calm down-”</p><p>“Calm down? Fuck that,” Will huffed. He went over to the balcony windows, placing the bottle of half-drunken whiskey on the bedside table. He was holed up in the god damn FBI safe house for no apparent reason and now he wants <em>out</em>.</p><p>“Doctor Lecter is already en route here. He’s going to take you to a more secluded location,” Jack just sighed inwardly as he watched his best profiler fiddle around with the latches on the balcony doors. “And please stay inside.”</p><p>“Why does Hannibal get to know I’m going and I don’t? He’s not even FBI,” Will grumbled. “This is oppression. I call bullshit,” He let out a small victorious cheer when the rusty locks loosened up and slid back from its latch.</p><p>“Will, do not go outside.”</p><p>“Oh boohoo,” Will mocked as he pushed the door open, exhaling at the contact of cool air. A rumbling of a car engine caught his ear and he looked down to see a Bentley coming up the front of the old house.</p><p>“Doctor Lecter texted me that he’s here,” Jack informed.</p><p>“Yeah, I see him,” Will leaned over the balcony railed as Hannibal got out of his car. An idea popped in his mind, and his mouth opened before his logic could stop him. He cupped his hand around his mouth to shout at the man beneath him.</p><p>“Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, fucking Romeo? Take me from this god-awful place!” He yelled. He saw Hannibal look up; eyes filled with amusement.</p><p>“I believe those are not quite the words,” Hannibal called back as he slowly made his way over to stand near the balcony. Will regarded him with a wide grin, taking in the man’s immaculate hair, how sharp he looked in his coat and the checkered scarf that was fluttering from the night wind.</p><p>“Fuck that script! Take me now, Romeo, and I will no longer be Graham and work for the FBI,” Will remembered little from the play and repeated whatever slightest line he could remember. He extended his arms towards Hannibal, and the man below him chuckled.</p><p><em>Was Will drunk? </em>Hannibal thought.</p><p>“Very well. Shall I hear more? Or shall I speak at this?”</p><p>“Why do you know the whole script? Just take me away now,” Will gripped the railing. His logic and reasoning are yelling at him to stop, but for now, he quieted that side of him. He let the giddy feeling of seeing Hannibal guide his actions. He rarely indulges in his wants, but being on the run from a rampaging criminal, drinking more beer than he should have had made him threw all thoughts out the window. “I’m gonna jump!”</p><p>“Will-”</p><p>“Giddy up, Romeo, cause here I go!” Hannibal had barely enough time to think as Will vaulted himself off the rails. He quickly surged forward and just in time managed to catch the drunk profiler in his arms, both of them tumbling back into the bushes that surrounds the house.</p><p>“Will? Will!” Jack ran to the balcony, hands gripping the rails and looked down. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his drunk subordinate on top of his highly amused colleague in the greenery. “Thank god, Hannibal.”</p><p>“How much has he had to drink?” Will surely had to be drunk, because he was now currently nuzzling his face in Hannibal’s collar. The doctor was too amused and endeared at the action rather than be embarrassed about it.</p><p>“More than he should, sorry,” Jack answered. “Alcohol was the only thing that could keep his mouth shut from complaining,” Hannibal shook his head as he tried to get back to his feet.</p><p>“My dear Juliet, please get up so we could go,” Hannibal’s voice was softer than usual. How could it not be when the man he had fallen in love with was cuddling him?</p><p>“Are you gonna take me away?” the question was whispered to his shoulder before Will leaned back to beam at him. His eyes were so bright it made Hannibal’s heart ache. “Hehe, do you have a horse and everything?”</p><p>“More or less,” Hannibal tucked a strand of hair behind Will’s ears, and his heartbeat raced faster when Will leaned into the touch like a cat, smiling as he closed his eyes. Hannibal cleared his throat, slowly pulling his hand away to help Will get on his feet. He didn’t let go of the profiler’s hand. “Would you care to run away with me then, Juliet?”</p><p>If Hannibal could freeze time, he would do so now as Will gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, blue eyes crinkling at the edges.</p><p>“With you are Romeo? Fuck yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. beyond words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre: Hurt/Comfort<br/>Gen Audience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beyond Words</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Will’s voice was soft. Hannibal turned his head and saw him leaning against the open balcony doors. His eyes looked bluer in the darkness. “What’re you doing out here?”</p><p>“Contemplating my place among the stars,” Hannibal answered easily. It was met with a light laugh from the younger man.</p><p>“At three in the morning?”</p><p>“You’re also awake, Will. Why is that?” Will smiled at the answer. Typical Hannibal fashion of answering a question that he doesn’t want to actually answer. Will pulled the ties of his robe tighter against his body to fight the night chills.</p><p>“Because you weren’t in bed,” He walked over to where his lover stood leaning against the solid wooden railing. Will looked up into Hannibal’s deep sanguine eyes, looking for some semblance of emotion or feelings. As empathetic as he is, Hannibal is such a difficult person to read. It made him sad sometimes, feeling as if Hannibal never really gave himself fully to Will like he has to the other.</p><p>Hannibal reached out to take Will’s hand and pressed the palm against his cheek, turning slightly to kiss it. Will smiled a little at the loving gesture.</p><p>“What are you seeking, beloved?” he murmured into Will’s skin. The heat from his breath made Will’s body tingle.</p><p>“I don’t know. You’re… strange at times. There are moments when I look at you and I see too much. There are times when I try to see, I don’t see anything at all,” Will confessed, knowing that Hannibal values honesty no matter how harsh they seem.</p><p>“And that bothers you?” Hannibal’s question makes Will want to cry. Why wouldn’t it bother him? They were in a relationship yet he always feels like he was left behind somewhere. Instead of crying through, Will covered it up with another smile.  </p><p>“What do you see when you look at me, Hannibal?” Will’s question earned a thoughtful silence from his partner. Hannibal gazed into his eyes, and Will stood his ground and stared back.</p><p>“You smile as though you want to cry,” was Hannibal’s answer. Will closed his eyes to prevent any tears from forming. Hearing the truth so bluntly spoken to him made him want to break down even more. “What saddens you, beloved?”</p><p>“My uncertainty. About you,” hearing Hannibal call him names of love made his heart ache. “I never doubted my choice for being with you Hannibal. I don’t regret that,” he felt Hannibal grip his hand tighter. His chest also feels like it wants to explode. “But somehow I feel like I give too much. Our relationship is far from normal. We don’t love like normal people do, do we?”</p><p>“We don’t. That would be dull. What I feel for you, my darling, is so much more than love.”</p><p>“I know,” Will looked down and let out a small, pathetic laugh. “I just… some part of me sometimes wish that you’d show me that. I…” Will paused and shook his head. “Never mind. Come back inside when you’re done talking with the sky.” Will pulled his hand free from Hannibal’s grasp and turned to walk back into the room. Hannibal quickly grabbed him by his elbow, pulling him backwards flush against his chest.</p><p>“Will,” Hannibal’s voice deep and clear in his ears. “Beloved.”</p><p>“You use that word so freely,” Will could hear his voice shaking. He was at the verge of tears right now, and he doesn’t know if he could hold it in if this conversation continues.</p><p>“Because I meant it,” Hannibal’s arms squeezed Will tighter against him, making the younger man gasp softly. “At this point, I admit that I may be too detached from the concept of love, but do know that you are the most precious thing I have ever owned.”</p><p>“Is that what I am?” Will asked, voice more bitter than he intended it to be. “Something to be owned?”</p><p>“As you own me,” Hannibal kissed the man’s temple. At the slight contact, Will felt his tears finally fall. “Perhaps I may not own all of you, but rest assured that you own all of me,” Hannibal slowly turned Will around. When his lover wouldn’t look up, Hannibal resorted to kneeling, surprising the other.</p><p>“Hannibal…?”</p><p>“Nothing could ever stop me from fulfilling your every bid, Will. Have I ever denied you that?” Hannibal pulled Will’s hand to rest on shoulders.</p><p>“No,” Will shook his head.</p><p>“I am a monster, Will. I think for no one but myself,” Will couldn’t look away from Hannibal’s eyes, the man’s face slightly blurry from his tears. “I changed you, it’s true. You’ve also changed me. Never had I cared about another this deeply. Never had anyone order me so freely like you do. No one had ever seen me like you did.” Will shakily moved his hand to cup Hannibal’s face. He closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath. “<em>No one has seen you like I saw you</em>.”</p><p>“No one ever cared to look close,” Will painfully admitted.</p><p>“I may not know how to love like a common man, but know that I am fully yours, beloved. I couldn’t kill you now even if I had to. I couldn’t bear the thought of not living with you by my side.”</p><p>“Okay,” Will stopped him there, fearing that if Hannibal continued, he couldn’t stop his tears. Hannibal stood up and cupped Will’s face in his hands, thumbs wiping the tears away.</p><p>“Shh,” Hannibal pressed Will’s head to lean onto his chest. Will held onto him, and Hannibal could feel the material of his robe getting damp with tears. He lovingly stroked Will’s hand with one hand, while the other wrapped itself securely around Will’s waist. He leaned down so his lips could touch his lover’s ears.</p><p>“I love you, Will Graham. Beyond words, beyond life, beyond destiny."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ways to say i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Romance, Cute, Fluff<br/>Gen Audience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ways to say I Love You</p><p> </p><p>Will was not an expressive man. Even after almost three years of marriage, Hannibal could count on two hands the moments that Will uttered the phrase ‘I love you’ to him. When asked why, Will would give him a smile.</p><p>“Every day for 3 years I say ‘I love you’ to Molly, but I never felt love for her, not how she wants me to feel. The words have lost their meaning for me.”</p><p>“Have my words lost their meaning, beloved?”</p><p>"No." Will said thoughtfully. "You never say what you never mean. I value your words, Hannibal. Very much."</p><p>However, Hannibal doesn't fret. Even though Will rarely expresses his affection verbally, he does so physically in small gestures that Hannibal finds adorable.</p><p>In the morning when Hannibal wakes him up for breakfast, the man would unknowingly nuzzle into whatever body part of Hannibal that is closest to his face. If Hannibal was standing up next to the bed, Will would sit up and bury his face in Hannibal's stomach.</p><p>While walking, Will would bump his elbows with Hannibal, grinning while he does so. He doesn't like to hold hands while walking ("My hands get clammy, let go, Hannibal.") so the fantasy of swinging their intertwined hands while on their evening stroll is out of the picture. Hannibal isn't offended though. Will makes it up by intertwining their pinkies instead for short whiles when no one is watching. Hannibal feels touched at this effort and will often get misty eyed through his wide smiles.</p><p>During their spare time, they would sit in close proximity to each other in the study and read. Will would sometimes reach over and tap Hannibal's hand three times. Tap tap tap. Each tap for the word he couldn't say, three taps for the phrase that seldom graces his lips. Hannibal's heart will swell and he would verbally reply to him that he loves him too. These three taps would happen almost every day, most of them when doing mundane tasks. When cooking, Will would tap the knife he was holding three times onto the counter next to Hannibal's space. In bed, he would squeeze Hannibal's hand three times.</p><p>When they resolve an argument, Will would apologize by his three taps. If they reached a stalemate, Will would end it with three taps to Hannibal's shoulder.</p><p>There is nothing more that Hannibal treasures than Will's three taps. His silent way of saying 'I love you'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ways to say i love you pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Cute, Fluff, Romance<br/>Gen Audience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ways to say I love You pt 2</p><p> </p><p>While Will rarely expresses his love verbally, Hannibal does so very often. Being fluent in multiple languages, Hannibal made sure to love Will in every single one.</p><p>Morning greetings of love were in soft whispers of French. He knew it reminded Will of times back in Louisiana in his youth, seeing old lovers greet each other in foreign words of endearment.</p><p>“<em>Mon amour</em>, wake up,” He murmured as he rubbed Will’s head. “It’s already eight. I’ve prepared breakfast.”</p><p>“Mhmm... five minutes,” Will mumbled. He unconsciously nuzzled his face in Hannibal’s larger hand, making the older man smile.</p><p>“<em>Bien-aimé</em>, wake up now,” Hannibal continued, voice always keeping intentionally soft. He knows loud voices irritates his lover, so he would always wake him up in the gentlest of tones. “The coffee machine is already running. Would you like me to pour you a cup?”</p><p>Will grumbled but he opened his eyes eventually. Hannibal smiled warmly at him, fingers still stroking his hair. Will sighed and slowly sat up. Hannibal leaned in to kiss his head.</p><p>“Wash your face and come join me downstairs, <em>mon chér</em>.”</p><p>In the afternoons when they would be apart doing their jobs, Hannibal would leave messages in Italian, sometimes writing them out in large notes that even Will’s fellow co-workers could see.</p><p>“Signor Caruso, what did you bring today?” Greta, one of Will’s co-workers asked. Will sometimes forgets that he was a wanted man in America and that his cover name is Luca Caruso, an AP Psychology high school teacher in Italy. Since Hannibal packs his lunch every day, it has been a point of interest to every staff there on what he was having.</p><p>“Oh, a sandwich. Something normal,” Will said with a polite grin. The Geography teacher pouted.</p><p>“Just a sandwich, signor? Oh, but what is this?” Will looked down to see a fallen blue note with words written in black marker on it. Before he could snatch it back, Greta was squealing and calling to all the teachers who were eating in the teacher’s lounge.</p><p>“Greta-"</p><p>“Oh mio! Your husband is so romantic!” she gushed.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“He wrote a poem, see?” she said and pointed to the note. “It is very lovely!”</p><p>“It’s... in Italian.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. Oh, don’t worry, I will translate it,” She began reading it out loud.</p><p>“<em>Questo nostro amore, vita mia </em></p><p>(This love of ours my life)</p><p>
  <em>lo prospetti felice </em>
</p><p>(I predict will be happy)</p><p>
  <em>destinato a durare per sempre. </em>
</p><p>(destined to last forever.)</p><p>
  <em>Dei del cielo, fate voi che lei dica il vero, </em>
</p><p>(Gods of the sky, do what you deem to be true)</p><p><em>che lo prometta sincera e dal cuore</em>,</p><p>(that promises to be sincere and from the heart)</p><p>
  <em>che si possa per tutta la vita </em>
</p><p>(which can be for a lifetime,)</p><p><em>mantener questo patto inviolabile</em>.</p><p>(keep this inviolable covenant).”</p><p>Will’s face went red as the whole group who surrounded them in the midst of the translation swooned simultaneously. He was teased the whole day by the men and was congratulated by the women.</p><p>Evenings are special for Lithuanian declarations of love. As they sat near each other in their respective chairs, Hannibal would reach out to hold his hand.</p><p>“Hmm?” Will looked up, seeing if Hannibal needed anything. Instead, all he saw was his lover staring back at him. “Hannibal?”</p><p>“<em>Ar norėtum pašokti?</em>”</p><p>“Huh?” Hannibal didn’t give a translation. He instead pulls Will up and turns the speaker connected to their radio on. Soft music was playing and Hannibal pulled Will close.</p><p>“I asked if you wanted to dance,” Hannibal said as he swayed them together. Will could only chuckle as he let Hannibal guide him through simple movements. He rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder with his eyes closed. Hannibal’s arm felt warm and sure around his waist, he just followed him wherever he moved.</p><p>“<em>Aš kasdien galvoju apie tave</em>,” Hannibal whispered into his ears. “I think about you every day,” He translated unprompted.</p><p>“I’m flattered.” Will said with a smile.</p><p>“<em>Aš laimingas su tavimi</em>,” Hannibal continued. “You make me happy.” He said and Will could feel him grip his waist tighter. “<em>Tu – mano gyvenimo meilė</em>,” Hannibal whispered again. “You are the love of my life.”</p><p>Will replied by gentle three taps to his back, burying his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck.</p><p>“<em>Aš tave myliu</em>,” Hannibal stopped moving. Will didn’t need a translation for that. He knows what it means. “So much.”</p><p>“Me too,” He replied, tapping Hannibal’s back three times again.</p><p>Night time wishes are in English, a language that Will understands fully. Even so, Hannibal’s words would still leave him flustered and red sometimes.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Will yawned as he pulled the cover up to his chin.</p><p>“Goodnight, my love. Sleep well,” Hannibal kissed his forehead, lingering his lips there. Will sleepily chuckled.</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>Hannibal would pour his heart out when Will would fall asleep. Sometimes Will pretends that he is already asleep just so he could hear it.</p><p>“My love, nothing in this world or the next would keep me away from you. What a remarkable boy you are,” Hannibal said to the man pretending to sleep in his arms. “I love you. Beyond words. Beyond stars and depths of oceans. My love for you is boundless, dear Will.”</p><p>Will would smile, and knowingly tap Hannibal three times, just so he knows that he loves him too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. pumpkin spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Cute, Fluff, Comedy<br/>13+ for language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pumpkin Spice</p><p> </p><p>"What is that?" Hannibal asked, eyes curiously eyeing the beverage in Will's hand.</p><p>"Oh, this? A pumpkin spice latte," Will said as he squinted at the scraggly words scribbled on the paper cup. "Uh, with almond milk."</p><p>"Is it any good?" Will didn't answer. He just gave the cup to Hannibal. The man opened the plastic cap to smell. At the slightest whiff, Hannibal gagged and quickly gave the offending beverage back to Will. The FBI agent frowned as he fastened the lid back on the cup.</p><p>"Okay, it's not that bad. I think Starbucks did a decent job."</p><p>"I never knew you frequented that franchise."</p><p>"It was on the way to the crime scene. Beverly wanted to stop for her coffee. I got it along the way," Will took a sip and grinned. "Not bad. Pretty good with the almond milk."</p><p>"Certainly not. Everything about it smells wrong. It smells too sweet and the spices are probably processed," Will rolled his eyes at the over dramatic psychiatrist.</p><p>"Have you ever been to a Starbucks? Everything there is sweet, but it's not that bad."</p><p>"No, of course not. I'm afraid they are not up to my tastes," Hannibal said with a huff, straightening his back and smoothing down the lapels of his jacket.</p><p>"Wait, you've never been to a Starbucks."</p><p>"No," Will grinned at that answer.</p><p>"Oh, we're so going there," Hannibal looked away.</p><p>"No, we are not," Will's grin just got wider.</p><p>"Oh yeah, we are so fucking going there someday."</p><p>The universe works in wondrous ways, because the very next day, Jack Crawford requires Hannibal's presence at the crime scene as well. He carpooled with Will in his Bentley there. For most of the part, they were serious, but it was getting late and Will kept getting headaches.</p><p>"What do you see, Will?" Jack demanded. Will sighed as he massaged his temples.</p><p>"It's not that easy, Jack," He said, voice strained in irritation. Everyone has been on the edge today with a new body showing up. "Sometimes I don't see anything."</p><p>"Well that's not good," Jack's answer made Hannibal frown. "Look harder."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Evidently not hard enough."</p><p>"I'm trying, Jack!" Will suddenly yelled. Everyone around them paused from their tasks. "You keep telling me to look, and I'm looking!"</p><p>"Right." Hannibal strides up to Will. "I think it would be best if we head back."</p><p>"Hannibal-" the man held a finger up to silence Jack.</p><p>"As his psychiatrist, I can see that Will is in no condition to further today's investigation. He will return tomorrow, or whenever he is feeling better. Now come, Will," Hannibal walked back to his car, pleased to see Will following silently behind him. The man slammed the door harder than he should and Hannibal mentally winced.</p><p><em>No matter</em>, he thought. It was Will anyways. Hannibal couldn't find it in himself to even get mad at the things he would usually find irritating if it comes to Will.</p><p>"I want coffee," Will suddenly said, breaking the silence of the drive home.</p><p>"Understood. I would brew you one myself when we get back to my house."</p><p>"No. I want crappy coffee, and I want it now."</p><p>"Will, you are being stubborn now."</p><p>"Now, Hannibal," The older man sighed. "There is a Starbucks near here."</p><p>"Of course, there is." Hannibal deadpanned as he looked around. Sure enough, the singular building appeared. Will was in no mood to go and buy it himself, and Hannibal wasn't a Neanderthal to go through drive-through, so he had to walk out to get their drinks.</p><p>"Americano. Extra two shots." Will said.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hannibal knew Will liked his coffee sweet.</p><p>"Yes." Will was still in a grumpy mood, so Hannibal just walked into the shop. As he waited in line, he thought of a way to at least bring the mood up a little.</p><p>He carried the beverages back to the car, and Will immediately turned his head to the side at the familiar smell.</p><p>"I didn't order a pumpkin spice latte."</p><p>"I know. This is yours, Americano with two extra shots. The latte is mine." Hannibal said nonchalantly.</p><p>"I thought you said you hated the latte."</p><p>"Unfair basis, I might say. I've never tried one, so now I could make my judgement fair," Hannibal noticed how the wrinkles from Will's frowning disappeared at the man's interest in his drink, and he had to suppress a smile.</p><p>"Well try it then," Hannibal brought the cup to his lips and took a long sip. "Well?" Will sounded like a hopeful teenager.</p><p>"It has a... unique taste."</p><p>"It's good right?" Will smiled a little as he took a sip of his Americano. He blanched at the taste. "Ugh, why did I even order this?"</p><p>"Here, have mine." Hannibal wordlessly passed his latte over to the man.</p><p>"Don't you like it?"</p><p>"The most horrible coffee I've ever tasted." Hannibal said as he merged back onto the road. Will was quiet, but Hannibal didn't miss the man smiling at that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. wisdom removal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Fluff, Comedy, Cute<br/>13+ for language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wisdom Removal</p><p> </p><p>Will knew this day would come. It had been a good decade and a half since his wisdom teeth grew and behaved. However, for the past week, he felt an ache in his mouth and when he complained it to Hannibal, his psychiatrist suggested that he removes it.</p><p>The surgery took almost an hour, and when everything was done, the nurse called Hannibal, who was sitting in the waiting room, inside to help Will back on his feet.</p><p>"How are you feeling Will?" Hannibal asked as he helped supported Will's weight after the man stood up.</p><p>"Little dizzy." His words were slightly slurred from the cotton gauze in his mouth. "Why is everything so bright?"</p><p>"We are in a clinic, Will."</p><p>"Oh shit, did someone die?" Will asked dazedly. They both walked past the reception. "Did someone die here?" Will asked the nurses behind the counter. They just smiled and waved, knowing what happened.</p><p>"Will, I need you to use your feet."</p><p>"No way." Will batted Hannibal's face with his hand. "You're strong. Drag me."</p><p>"Will-"</p><p>"Drag me daddy!" Will suddenly yelled as he completely let himself go limp. Hannibal had to catch him before he plants his face straight to the ground. He was holding Will up by his armpits, and the FBI agent fucking giggled. "Wow daddy, you're so strong." Will said with a grin.</p><p>"Will, I really need you to walk right now."</p><p>"No way!" Will yelled again, and every head in the room turned to face them. Hannibal sighed.</p><p>"Very well then. I supposed you wouldn't mind this then." He swiftly picked up Will over his shoulder, and the agent just swung his legs.</p><p>"Shit, everything's spinning Hanni."</p><p>"That would be the drug's doing, yes."</p><p>"Oh wow. I wonder why people don't take drugs. They're awesome."</p><p>"Don't let Jack hear that. You're an FBI agent, Will." Hannibal said as he dumped Will into the passenger's side of his car. Will's eyes widened at that.</p><p>"I'm an agent?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Like, a secret agent? Spies and stuff?" Hannibal smiled, amused. He just closed the door and entered through the driver's side. For most of the ride, Will just kept his incoherent babbling.</p><p>"You're never this chatty, Will, but I'm not complaining."</p><p>"I like talking. Especially with you. Only with you. Maybe Alana sometimes, but I really like talking to you. You listen very good. Like, listen listen, you know? I like how you listen. You should be a public listener or something."</p><p>"Thank you Will. I'm flattered. My work does require me to listen to people." He said in an amused tone. Will's eyes widened when they approached a McDonald's, and he started batting the windows with his palm.</p><p>"McDonald's! I wanna burger! I want!" Will shouted, and he kept shouting how he wanted a McChicken or whatever and won't stop until Hannibal finally relented and pulled over to the parking lot. Will quickly opened the car door and stumbled out, running towards the doors of the fast food joint.</p><p><em>Oh dear</em>, Hannibal thought as he quickly followed.</p><p>"Everybody freeze! I am an agent!" Will yelled as he entered the room. Hannibal cringed, but thankfully the place is empty and the only people there are the two cashiers behind the counter. Will walked towards the counter and squinted his eyes to see the menu.</p><p>"Hanni I can't see the menu." He complained. "Why would you fuckers print the menu in small letters? I literally can't see!"</p><p>"Will," Hannibal didn't know whether this is hilarious or embarrassing. "There is a copy of the menu right in front of you." Will looked down and gasped when Hannibal was right. The cashier looked up to them with a confused stare, and Hannibal mouthed 'wisdom teeth removal' to him. The cashier nodded and tried to hide a smile. Will was taking too long to read the menu, and Hannibal nudged him.</p><p>"Well, do you want anything?"</p><p>"Fuck, I don't know. Get me a McLamb Sausage."</p><p>"Um sir, we don't have that."</p><p>"Fuck you mean?" Will looked like he was ready for an argument, and Hannibal had to interject.</p><p>"An ice cream. A normal sundae would be nice." He said. Will made a protesting sound, but Hannibal patiently hushed him as he paid. The cashier said that they'll send the ice cream over, and Will pulled on Hannibal's sleeves.</p><p>"Hanni I want a toy."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"A happy meal. I want a toy." He insisted. Hannibal didn't know what that meant, but he ordered it anyway and paid again. He then dragged Will to sit down. When a server came to deliver their order, Will gasped as he opened the happy meal box.</p><p>"Hannibal!" He exclaimed. His voice was rough and his eyes got teary.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I got Iron Man." Will lifted the plastic figurine. "Oh my god, I got Iron Man." Will cried as he held the toy to his cheek. "Oh my god, I got Iron Man."</p><p>Hannibal inwardly sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a lovely old English myth that is someone who truly loved and trusted the werewolf called it by name that it will turn back to human.<br/>-annabellioncourt on tumblr</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Romance, Mythical<br/>Gen Audience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal was struck frozen to his spot. He’s heard rumors, yes, but he would have never expected to see the creature in the flesh.</p><p>The werewolf was reminiscent of a large dog. On four legs it is already waist high, and Hannibal could estimate that on hind legs, the beast would be as tall as him, taller even. Its dark fur was thick and glossy with blood, powerful claws tearing into flesh like a hot knife through butter. Its teeth were pointed, canines gleaming with blood under the full moon. It stood over the now lifeless body of Garret Jacob Hobbs, its body heaving and a chunk of flesh in its mouth.</p><p>The beast’s eyes met his, and Hannibal knew. How could he not? He had been watching over those blue eyes for months, hearing him talk, watching him move.</p><p>“Hello,” he said, not a tint of fear in his voice. The beast snarled, and Hannibal showed his upturned palms to it. “Fear not, I am not a threat to you,” the man slowly got on one knee, feeling the beast watching him with its large blue eyes. “Nor you are a threat to me,” he continued slowly. The beast dropped the chunk of flesh and growled at him, its body adjusting to face Hannibal head on.</p><p>“Why don’t you come to me,” Hannibal held a hand out, eyes never breaking from staring into the blue hues in the beast’s irises. He had never tried to tame wild animals before, but he had tamed humans worse than that.</p><p>He had tamed Will Graham before.</p><p>“Will,” he called. The beast seemed surprised. It took a few steps back, but Hannibal kept his smile. “Come to me, Will,” he called softly. “Do not be afraid.”</p><p>The werewolf whimpered, lowering its head. Hannibal watched as it shook his head. The beast fell to the ground, its whole-body trembling. Slowly, fur started shedding. The sharp claws retracted, and paws slowly extended to become fingers. It took a while, but Hannibal was soon greeted with Will, bloody, panting, naked, but human.</p><p>“Hannibal…” Will’s voice was rough and gravelly. Hannibal quickly came close, taking off his coat and draping it over the trembling man. He gathered Will in his arms and let the man clutch on his shirt. “How did… How did you know?”</p><p>“Only one being could have had your eyes,” Hannibal said and pulled back slightly so he could see Will. He tilted Will’s head back with his hands and stared into clear blue, glassy eyes. “Boundless and depth less. One that sees too much, but feel too little,” he smiled. “I know your eyes anywhere, Will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. blue / brain fart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Comedy, Cute<br/>Gen Audience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue / Brain fart</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal is a man who would always acknowledge his weaknesses and try to better them. A man should never deny them, and neither is he allowed to let the weakness take over his reasoning and actions. There is, however, one weakness that Hannibal can’t seem to get over.</p><p>It was Will’s beautiful blue eyes looking up at him with a hopeful or amused look. A look someone would give to a lover.</p><p>It didn’t help that Hannibal was at least an inch taller than him and Will likes to walk around with his back slouched. It also doesn’t help with the fact that Hannibal finds himself constantly standing when Will is sitting. The man would always have to look up at him, tilting his head ever so slightly upwards to maintain eyes contact.</p><p>And it definitely didn’t help that Hannibal is the only person Will is willing to make eye contact with. The privilege seems like a burden now as Hannibal gazes into the eyes of the man he yearns to hold so much.</p><p>“Doctor Lecter?” Will looked at his psychiatrist, slightly confused why the man stopped walking mid-way and froze. “Hannibal?” Will rarely calls him Hannibal during his therapy sessions, but it was starting to get worrying how the doctor didn’t respond to his first call.</p><p>“Apologies, dear Will,” Hannibal blinked as if startled and shook his head a little. “It seems like I have lost my train of thought for a while.”</p><p>“That’s weird,” Will watches as the man continued his walk around the office. Will can’t see him now, but he knows Hannibal is behind him somewhere. “You rarely do.”</p><p>“True, but it happens to the best of us, sometimes,” Hannibal had circled to his side, stopping to look down at his patient.</p><p>“A brain fart,” Will suddenly said, a bubble of laughter following after that. He glanced up at Hannibal, amusement clear on his face.</p><p>“Brain… fart?” Will lost it at the way Hannibal says it. Hearing such a posh and polished man say something so stupid like ‘brain fart’ tickles Will. “I don’t see why this is amusing.”</p><p>“No, just,” Will had to catch his breath. “Hearing someone like you say brain fart is immensely funny, at least to me.”</p><p>“Someone like me?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, trying to act as if seeing the man laugh wasn’t the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.</p><p>“Yeah, someone like you,” Will’s laughter slowly died away, but his smile remained. Hannibal made the mistake of looking down at him, and was yet again struck dumb seeing how Will’s eyes crinkled at the ends form the remnants of his laugh, his dilated pupils surrounded by the cool blue iris staring so easily at him.</p><p>“Hannibal?” Will called again when his psychiatrist went mute.</p><p>“Apologies…” Hannibal looked away, fearing that the loud, fast beating of his dead heart could be heard by Will. “I had a… brain fart.”</p><p>Although it was such an awful joke, Hannibal let himself smile slightly when Will laughed again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. oreos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Comedy, Romance, Cute, Fluff<br/>Gen Audience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal doesn’t usually do things for the sake of the person. All his actions have clear cut motives that would usually in the end benefit himself. He is a selfishly rational person. However, Will is always the exception. Hannibal finds himself in the position of always wanting to grant whatever wish Will has, even if it was just an offhand comment about something.</p><p>“Damn,” Will muttered under his breath as he scanned the bureau’s snack cabinet. Hannibal, who was sipping his coffee that he brought from home, glanced over to the agent.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ever since the budget cuts, they don’t stock Oreos anymore.” Will sighed as he closed the cabinet doors. “Those are literally the only reason why I still stay and do overnight here.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you just need to… bring the Oreos yourself?”</p><p>“Yeah, and take a half hour detour?” Will snorted. “I live an hour away from the academy and the office. If I have to add another half hour to stop by at a 7-Eleven to buy Oreos, I might as well not come to work at all.”</p><p>Well, Hannibal thought that reasoning was a little bit over dramatic. Of course, Will is perfectly fine to buy himself as much as Oreos as he wants during his weekly grocery runs. Hannibal pointed this out to him, only for Will to chuckle.</p><p>“But it’s not the same, you know? Usually if I buy things, I tend to not use it as much as things that other people buy for me.” He shrugged. “It’s a weird thing I do, I guess. I can’t help it though.” He sighed as he looked at his watch. “Jack will keep here for another hour.” He opened the cabinet door once again and took out a packet of oat crackers. “These taste like sand, but you make use of what you have, I guess.” He smiled slightly at Hannibal. “I’m going back into the board room. You can go back if you want.”</p><p>Hannibal stayed with Will until Jack finally thinks they should go home. All the while driving back home, Hannibal mulled over what Will had said to him during their short coffee break. Without even thinking much, he made a last-minute decision to not take the exit that will lead him home, but instead drive towards a different destination.</p><p>They had to work on the case the next day as well, and this time, Will was pleasantly surprised when Hannibal handed him a small packet of Oreos during their coffee break.</p><p>“Thanks.” Will grinned up to him. “I wasn’t really that serious, you know? I mean, I love Oreos, but you didn’t have to buy them for me.”</p><p>“There was a 7-Eleven on my way here.” Hannibal said coolly. “I thought you would like one, since you sound so disappointed yesterday.”</p><p>“How thoughtful.” Will opened the package and began munching on a cookie. “Thanks, again.” Will felt his mood lift a little at the thoughtful gift. He wouldn’t mind if Hannibal gave him some every now and then.</p><p>However, after a week in, Will thinks this is getting ridiculous.</p><p>“Hannibal,” Will started as he stared at the package on his teaching desk one morning. He had the doctor on the phone, because who else would have thought of such an elaborate gift other than Doctor Lecter himself?</p><p>“Yes, Will? I’d assume you have received my gift.”</p><p>“Yes, I did. And look, I think you’re really sweet, and I like Oreos as much as the other guy, but…” Will looked upon at least thirty boxes of differently flavoured Oreos on his desk. “… don’t you think this is too much? And also,” Will picked up a particular box. “Lemon meringue Oreos? I thought they discontinued these years ago. How on Earth did you get these?”</p><p>“There is little a man would do to the person they are fond of.” Hannibal defended himself on the line. Will smiled to himself.</p><p>“Is this a way to ask me out then?”</p><p>“Will you accept?” Will laughed.</p><p>“If I say yes, will you stop trying to drown me in Oreos?”</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>“Then sure.” Will’s eyes softened as he looked again at the boxes of Oreos on his table. “But no fancy restaurants.”</p><p>“Dinner at my house?”</p><p>“I’ll see you tonight, then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ice skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Comedy, Fluff, Romance, Cute<br/>13+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t know why we need to be here. I’m not even a formal agent.” Will muttered as he sipped on a paper cup of mulled wine. He grimaced at the taste. “I also don’t get why hot, spiced, wine is a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fundraiser is always an excellent tactic to boost one’s image.” Hannibal sounds calm and collected as usual next to him. “You’re an integral part of the BAU.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but why do I have to be here?” Will sighed. “I can’t believe when it’s finally the BAU’s turn to organize the annual fundraiser we’d be doing it at a fucking ice rink.” Will’s eyes wandered to the people skating on the rink. Most of them are part of the FBI, but there were some civilians also enjoying a day out in the snowy winter of Baltimore. Will, who doesn’t know how to skate despite living in a near-constant snowing area, decided to hang around at the drinks table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s open and provides an enjoyable activity.” Hannibal’s calmness always puzzles Will. The man could literally do anything else on a Saturday afternoon, but he decided to take up on the invitation Beverly sent to him. Hannibal, of course, didn’t just come empty handed. He came with a $10 000 cheque to which the head of the FBI insisted on taking a photo with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for donating, by the way.” Will sighed. “Maybe they could finally get us decent coffee with how much you gave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have always told me that was a problem. I could give separate funding-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no. It’s fine.” Will stopped him. “Geez, you rich people are so scary with your money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so easy for you guys to spend it, you know?” Will decided that his taste buds didn’t agree wholeheartedly with the mulled wine and set the cup down on the table next to him. “Anyways, ice skating isn’t an enjoyable activity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold, you stand on blades, you fall on ice.” Will let out a huff. “Sure, people who are good at it looks graceful, but you look like penguin learning how to walk if you don’t know what you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree. Ice skating could be a wonderful bonding sport.” Hannibal said it with such confidence that Will glanced up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Don’t suppose you know how to ice skate then?” When Hannibal didn’t reply, Will sighed and closed his eyes. “Of course, you know how to ice skate. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A great deal of things.” Hannibal smiled. “If you don’t mind, will you skate with me, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. I don’t know how to skate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent then! I could teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Hannibal-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One should always try new things to expand their horizons. Come now, Will.” Will didn’t know how, but Hannibal had managed to pull him towards the rink, obtaining two pairs of skates in the process. It took a grand five minutes for Will to figure out how to tie the shoes, and another three of Hannibal coaxing him to get onto the rink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Will said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should never back down before trying, dear Will.” Hannibal was already on the ice, and he held out a hand to him. “It’s alright. Take my hand. I’ll help you balance yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can barely even stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the skates are meant to be on ice. Come now, Will.” Hannibal’s gaze on him was insistent, and Will finds himself slowly wobbling towards the edge of the ice. He grasped Hannibal’s outstretched hand and the man gently pulled him onto the ice. Will immediately felt himself slipping, and before he could panic, Hannibal had pulled him close and held him up by his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should maybe try standing.” Will suddenly noticed how close they were, and how warm Hannibal is and how tight the arm that was holding him up feels. He could feel himself burning up, but shook himself out of it. Hannibal was just helping stand, no other than that. After a few minutes of patient teaching by Hannibal, Will managed to stand and walk a bit. He still needs to hold Hannibal’s hand, but somehow, he finds himself slowly getting used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this isn’t so bad.” He said to himself when he managed to move forward slightly without tumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. Now for the next phase.” Hannibal suddenly let Will go and skated forward a bit. Will had to balance himself, and he glanced up at Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skate forward towards me, please.” Hannibal smiled. Will stood still. “Will, come on now. You could manage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not… I don’t think…” There was no going out. They were already in the middle of the rink, and Will couldn’t possibly exit without falling on his ass. The only thing he could do is comply to what Hannibal was asking. With shaky steps, he slowly moved forward. He looked like a fawn trying out its first steps, but Hannibal managed to stifle his laughter as the profiler slowly made his way into his arms again. Will grasped on the elbow of Hannibal’s jacket when he reached him, panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job,” Hannibal praised gently, and Will felt a little bit of pride at the praise. “I think we are ready for a more advanced lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Advanced lesson? What – Hannibal!” Will was left flailing when Hannibal let him go and skated forward again. “Look, I know you’re good at ice skating okay but please don’t leave me. No, don’t you dare go any further – Hannibal!” Will could only sigh as Hannibal smirked at him from at least five meters away. “What? You want me to go to you, now?” he called. He saw the man nod, and Will sighed again. He slowly braved himself to move forward, inch by inch. There are literally children whose age didn’t even reach two digits yet zooming past him, but Will paid no mind to that. With much struggle and two near accidents, he managed to skate towards Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job-” Hannibal was cut off when Will literally gripped the lapels of his jacket firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me alone again.” He said in a low whisper through his hard breathing. Hannibal blinked before smiling gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Never again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Fluff, Comfort, Romance, Cute<br/>13+ for language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stay down.” Will said as he gently pushed Hannibal back down onto the bed. “Your temperature is pretty high, but I don’t think we need to go to a hospital.”  At the mention of a hospital, Hannibal hissed. Will chuckled as he pushed strands of hair away from his lover’s face. “For a former doctor, you sure hate hospitals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He croaked, and cringed at the sound of his broken and hoarse voice. Will made a clicking sound with his mouth, disagreeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you're not. You have a fever and a sore throat. You’re staying in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have appointments-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be cancelled. They’d understand. You aren’t much of a psychiatrist when you’re burning up, Hannibal.” Hannibal wanted to protest again, wanting to say that he has a 24-hour cancellation policy, but all was lost when Will leaned in to press a chaste kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think of getting up and making me breakfast. I’m going to bring something up for you.” He said with a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know where things are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll manage.” Will leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Now you rest, okay? You are only allowed to go to the bathroom, but you can’t step out of this room.” Will wagged his finger at him, as if he was a dog being trained. “You understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal, despite not liking the fact that he can’t do anything, nodded. He was rewarded with another kiss on his forehead and Will’s beaming smile. His heart stuttered in his chest, and he wasn’t sure it was due to his fever or how ridiculously in love he is with the scruffy man in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Will walked towards the bedroom door. “I’ll be back, okay?” he said before leaving, closing the door shut behind him softly. Hannibal sighed and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rarely gets sick. As a person who always eats right and exercises daily, his immune system seldom fails him. A walk through a cold storm yesterday was probably the cause of all this discomfort. He doesn’t like the feeling of being sick and weak. He despises it, it makes him feel incapable of doing the things he wanted to do. However, he never had Will care for him before. They were three months into this relationship, and having someone taking care of you while sick is a pleasant feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling slightly better at the thought of not having to suffer on his own, Hannibal managed to find the strength to get up and go to the bathroom. He showered, finding his sick night sweats unappealing to the senses. When he was done brushing his teeth, he dressed in a sweater and pants before crawling back under the sheets, sighing at the warmth it provided him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on his door, and his eyes shifted to the entrance as Will came in, holding a tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to admit, I don’t know how to cook for shit and I don’t want to burn your house down.” He said meekly and placed the tray on the bedside table. “So, I made you toast. I can’t fuck up toast, especially with that fancy toaster of yours.” Will handed him a mug. “Green tea and honey. It’ll soothe your throat.” Hannibal sat up and accepted the mug with a soft look on in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Will.” His throat was scratchy and sore, but he still wanted Will to know. The man smiled. “Have you eaten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A slice of toast.” Will shrugged. “Not really that hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll eat when you’re done.” Will conceded. “Drink.” Hannibal brought the mug to his lips and sipped the warm tea, sweetened with the right amount of honey. Will had buttered his toast and spread the jam for him. Hannibal wanted to see how far Will is willing to play the role of a caretaker, so he refused to take the toast when Will handed it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feed it to me, please.” He requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you mentioned, I am sick.” He regarded himself. “And I should not be doing work. Hence, feed me, please.” It was hard to hide the grin that threatened to spread, but Hannibal managed. He put on a false innocent smile, and Will narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m not going to eat if you don’t feed me it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” Will sighed. “Fine.” Fighting a blush, Will raised the toast to Hannibal’s waiting lips. The man bit on it, taking his time. When he got to the last bite, he held Will’s fingers in between his teeth, clamping them down gently. Will is positively red as he felt Hannibal’s smooth tongue lick the crumbs off his fingers, not letting go until they were clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicious.” Hannibal teased, and Will picked up a stray pillow and smacked him in the chest with it. It made the sick man laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dick.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre: Cute, Fluff, Romance, Comfort<br/>15+ for language and implied sexual acts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>This is nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Will thinks as he snuggles into the warmth behind him. It had been so long since he has anyone on bed with him, and Hannibal’s solid presence behind him is something different than his usual nights. A good different, he concludes as he felt Hannibal nuzzle into his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” Will replied with a small smile. He placed his hand on top of Hannibal’s which are currently wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” he felt a kiss on his neck, and shivered. “Your thoughts are loud in the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they?” Will turned slightly to look at him. Hannibal regarded him with hooded eyes, sanguine irises staring back at him. “I’m just thinking how nice this is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Hannibal smiled, pulling Will firmer against him. Will chuckled slightly at the action and turned away. He felt a hand softly playing with his hair, and that made him yawn. “Sleep, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That never comes easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It amazes me how you’re still not tired after all we did before.” Hannibal’s statement made Will blush. The man behind him kissed his naked shoulder. “Do you always suffer from insomnia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My thoughts never rest. Like you said, they’re loud.” The hand in his hair is doing the trick, making him drowsy. “But I’ve never had another person in bed with me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pleased to be your first.” Will could practically hear the smugness in his lover’s voice. “Perhaps my presence shall help you sleep better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Will thought sleepily, eyes now struggling to stay open. The thumb on his waist drew slow circles on his skin. It wasn’t ticklish, wasn’t meant to entice, just to soothe. He could feel Hannibal’s breath on his nape, steady and measured. Will had never felt this warm before. Sure, he had slept with his dogs before, all seven of them piled up on the bed when he woke up from nightmares, but Hannibal is so much warmer than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, darling.” Hannibal murmured into his skin. Will didn’t respond. He curled himself against Hannibal’s body, encased in a heat that he never had felt before. It’s usually so cold, even with the heating. Will’s head then whirred, finally realizing that it wasn’t the cold that bothered him, it was how lonely it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loneliness had a sharp, icy feel to it. Will would be drained of energy from the day, and the bed that was supposed to promise him comfort did nothing but just worsen it. Loneliness chewed onto his bones as he tried to compensate companionship with his four-legged pack. Although they did take away the unpleasant feeling, there was still a big part of Will’s life that felt so empty and cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having Hannibal just hold him, just like he is doing right now, miraculously warmed the cold feeling he’s been having all these times. It sounds so cliché and he would never admit that to the other man, but he can’t deny how true it was. The heat from the skin contact melted away all the icy coolness. Hell, Hannibal’s mere presence made Will forget how lonely he was. He gripped the hand on his waist. He doesn’t think he’d be able to go back to the cold loneliness if Hannibal decides to leave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this sounds weird,” Will bit the bottom of his lips. “And you don’t like promising things you’re not sure you can fulfill, but…” The hand on his waist laced their fingers together, and Will was one breath away from fucking crying. “Don’t leave me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean in the time being. Don’t leave me, in the future.” Will had to steady his breath. Christ, since when did he get so emotional? “I can’t go back. I don’t want to feel cold again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Was Hannibal’s reply. “And I don’t make promises that I can’t keep.” The man placed another kiss on Will’s neck, lingering longer this time. “I will keep you warm, darling.” He murmured. “Sleep now, dear Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will knows it stupid to promise to stay forever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>because nothing stays forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the thought of it, the way that Hannibal barely even hesitated to promise him, made him smile. Hannibal is a man of his word, so that’s some reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Hannibal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, Will fell into the warmest and deepest sleep he ever had in a long, long time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre: Cute, Fluff, Comedy, Romance<br/>13+ for language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kisses. It was one thing Will finds himself having to get accustomed to as he starts his relationship with Hannibal. First it was his hand. Hannibal would grasp it and kiss his knuckles every time before they part ways. Will tried pulling away at first, finding the act of affection odd, but Hannibal is a man who always gets what he wants. Next, when Will doesn’t mind the kiss on his hand, Hannibal had escalated to a kiss on his cheek. A chaste peck that leaves Will flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he did it was outside the FBI academy where he had helped drop Will off. The agent almost dropped his things, but Hannibal acted like everything was fine. A few students saw, and that is how the whole academy knew that they were both dating. Besides the occasional teasing from Alana, his life was mainly undisturbed. Although, the group of students that gathered outside his lecture hall whenever Hannibal comes to visit for lunch is quite annoying. When asked, they said that they didn’t need anything from both Will or Hannibal. Beverly said that they probably liked the fact that he and Hannibal were dating, and Will finds that the stupidest reasoning ever. He told Hannibal this, but the man just replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it bother you?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it just annoys me.” Will slumped into his seat in Hannibal’s room with a sigh. “I keep asking them to go away, but they keep coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people tend to live vicariously through others.” Hannibal said, not sitting down and continued to walk around his room. “Sometimes it is not about wanting to live like how the other person is, but to see the people they like together brings satisfaction to them.” Hannibal looked down at Will. “Surely you know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but,” Will looked away, picking at the stray thread on the button of his cuff. “Still weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to stop displaying such public affections?” At the suggestion, Will’s head snapped up. Hannibal was looking straight at him. “If this troubles you so much, I could refrain myself. Stop, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… That’s not what I meant.” Will stood up and walked away, not knowing how to articulate how he feels about this situation towards the man without dying of embarrassment. “It’s not like I don’t like it.” Will stopped in front of the window overlooking the parking lot of the building. He wants to avoid looking at Hannibal. Perhaps it would make him even less embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not the question.” He couldn’t hear the man’s footsteps, but he knows Hannibal is directly behind him. “I asked if you wanted me to stop. However, it is quite nice knowing you enjoy my shows of affection.” Will could practically hear the happiness in his voice despite Hannibal’s usual polite tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” Will froze when Hannibal took his hand and gently kissed it. “I don’t know why I don’t want you to stop.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Years of emotional abuse have left you scarred, darling.” Hannibal murmured on the back of his hand. “There is a skin hunger in you that you didn’t even realize. I do not intend to let that condition worsen by abandoning what you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I need?” Will tilted his head to the side, suddenly feeling weary from all this. “What do you suggest I need then, Doctor Lecter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love.” Hannibal’s eyes twinkled as they met his own. “It might sound like something out of a children’s book, but love can do amazing things, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that discussion, Will didn’t question whatever show of affection Hannibal decided to bestow on him next. He finds ignoring the gaggle of students that wait around easier when Hannibal distracts him with a simple conversation of how his day was or by kissing his cheek longer than Will is used to. Once the man no longer blushes like a ripe tomato whenever Hannibal kisses his cheek, the psychiatrist moved on to his forehead. The kiss was often accompanied by a gentle stroke of his jaw and a loving look from Hannibal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Will fucking melt every single time, and he couldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>after Hannibal did that to him. Jack will often need to yell to startle him back into reality. For a whole week Hannibal keeps doing this, and Will finds himself itching for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why does he want more? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal says it’s his skin hunger, his desperate need for touch after being denied it for so long. Will doesn’t have anything better to blame, so he blames his touch starvation for the reason when Hannibal leaned in to kiss his forehead, Will cupped his face and instead kiss him smack on the lips. It wasn’t romantic nor was it gentle. It was just a dry press of his lips against Hannibal’s much softer ones with too much force than necessary. When he backed away, he braved himself to look at Hannibal for his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too slow.” Will muttered, eyes looking sideways as he feels his anxiety building up again. “I didn’t want to wait. Sorry.” They were quiet, and Will feared that by forcing Hannibal into doing something that the man wasn’t comfortable yet would damage their relationship. “Fuck, Hannibal, say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I kiss you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t expect that response. He looked up, and Hannibal didn’t wait for a response. He brought Will close and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Will managed to answer in between kisses. Hannibal followed Will’s lips when the man backed away, and he had to hold Hannibal’s face in between his hands to stop him. “I need to breathe, Hannibal.” Will said breathlessly. Hannibal chuckled, looking down at his kiss-swollen lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t properly wait for your permission.” Will felt a hand at his nape, bringing his head closer until their lips were one hair apart from touching. “May I kiss you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre: Romance, Porn without Plot, Fetishes<br/>Explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You can tell a lot about a person based on their hands. Will wrings his hand when he’s nervous, the palms calloused from holding coarse fishing poles. The ends of his fingers were used to the pricks from the hooks of the poles and the bite of certain feisty fish. Jack’s hands were calloused and rough, but well cared for. If he goes back home with an injury, the next day there would be a band aid over it. Will knows Jack wouldn’t even bother putting a band aid over a superficial wound such as a paper cut, but he figured Bella is a wife who fussed over her husband’s injuries and help them heal better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana’s hands were soft and gentle. Her fingers felt nice in Will’s hair, and her palms were always warm when they hold each other’s hands. She has a habit of interlacing their fingers if they hold hands, and Will doesn’t mind it despite hating holding hands with other people. Alana’s small fingers fit perfectly in between his own, like a matching set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly’s hands were rough from handling different kinds of objects she encounters everyday as a forensic and from her time at the shooting range. It always smells like hand sanitizer, and Will knows the agent keeps a bottle in her car or her bag. She says she doesn’t like the after smell of latex gloves, and will always give Will some of the disinfectant whenever they’re done processing a scene. Will didn’t really care for it, but this month’s scent is lavender which is an upgrade from last month’s lemon in his opinion, so he doesn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hands are unique. His hands are steady, evident from the hours he could spend dedicated to sketching or writing notes for his patients. Will often wondered why Hannibal hasn’t upgraded to taking notes with a tablet or a computer, but he was told that the man likes the feel of pen and paper on his fingers. Will also secretly prefers if Hannibal handwritten the notes that he could take back, because his penmanship was beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hands are skillful. The way it always seems like he was in danger of cutting his fingers off in the kitchen or how he would casually put it near hot oil when frying something. His skills in the kitchen range from cracking large cow bones to get the marrow to arranging a thin strip of beef into a shape of a rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hands are rough and strong. Will can see it when he entered the office which was in disarray from his battle with Tobias Budge. He could see the tension in the man’s muscles, the way his arms curl and his fingers grip the side of his table as he tried to calm down from his adrenaline high. Their eyes met, and Will saw his stiffness slowly melt away, the arm coiled for attack now relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s hands were gentle. The way he would cradle Will’s face in his palm, taking care not to jostle the man too much. His fingers would always settle at his nape, sometimes playing with ends of hair. Hannibal’s hands were never cold when he touched him. They were always warm and inviting. Welcoming Will with warmth and kindness, something that he wasn’t accustomed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will finds himself almost obsessive over Hannibal’s hands. His eyes would always follow wherever they go, tracking their every movement. Hannibal must have noticed, but the man didn’t say anything, perhaps thinking if he does mention something, Will would withdraw back into his awkward shell, refusing to open. Will had always loved Hannibal’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much that it led him to the position he was currently in, bent over a chair, one hand grasping the soft leather of the back and one hand on its armrest. Hannibal’s chest was pressed against his back, and he could feel the man’s breath in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Will,” the doctor purred in his ear, his hands constantly moving in a pace that left Will panting. When Hannibal squeezed tight, Will whimpered, letting his head fall back onto the man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah- Hannibal,” Will’s fingers were curling tight over the leather, risking a tear in the expensive furniture. Hannibal didn’t seem to mind, instead, he increased the pace of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” he could hear his deep voice echoing in his head. “Let go for me, Will. Be a good boy and let go.” Will has his eyes shut tightly. His whole body is taut, as if a string at the edge of snapping into two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t – I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can.” Hannibal was placing kisses to the side of his jaw now. “You have to. You have no choice, my dear.” Will could feel it building up inside of him, and his pants grew louder, tears collected behind his lids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” he never knew he could sound like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let go</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Was all Will needed before he fell, letting the pleasure wash over him. His chest heaved for breath, and Hannibal still had his hand on him, squeezing out every single drop. Will whined, too sensitive after his fall. He watches as Hannibal brought his stained hand to his lips and licked it, all the while looking straight into Will’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” he praised. “You did so well.” Will sighed, letting Hannibal tuck him back in. When he backed away, Will almost fell. His legs have apparently given up on him, and he had to depend on Hannibal’s hands holding him up. Hannibal set him down on a different chair, stroking Will’s hair with his clean hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. lovestruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre: Slice of life, Cute, Fluff, Romance, Comedy<br/>15+ for implied sexual acts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the weekends, Hannibal would sometimes dedicate his time to sketching his beloved. Will looked at peace when he sleeps, the furrowing lines of his forehead smoothed out and the frown of his lips relaxed. Light would spill in from the windows, and Hannibal would admire how the sunshine bounced off the man’s bare skin and made him glow. Will would often wake up in the middle of sketches, and move. It was a sign for him to stop, as Will would give him a lazy smile and turn over invitingly. Hannibal was no lesser man, but even he could not resist a temptation as such. Some rare days when Will woke up to Hannibal sketching him, he would just hum under his breath and closed his eyes back, basking in the warmth from the sun, letting his lover finish his sketch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to bed.” Will said after Hannibal closed his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, it is almost nine in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? It’s a Saturday.” Will said. “Come here.” He would lift part of the blanket. “It’s warm in here.” He tempted Hannibal again, and although Hannibal prided himself for having an iron will, it would crumble at the mere sight of Will. He sighed and placed his book on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your voice is like a siren’s call, my love.” Will chuckled as Hannibal settled back into the sheets, the feel of the cool cotton of Hannibal’s shirt raising goosebumps on his bare skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So dramatic.” Will teased, but Hannibal could loudly hear the fondness in his tone. Will sighed into his shirt, liking the dichotomy of their state of dress. “What’s for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t decided yet. What would you wish to have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Big Mac.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Those aren’t available till 11. A Sausage McMuffin then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the problem.” Will lifted his head from Hannibal’s chest, giving him a questioning look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough protein? Okay then, an Egg Sausage McMuffin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Was Hannibal’s reply as his hand pressed Will’s head to lie back on him. There was so much disdain in his voice that it made Will laugh. “I’ll make you one from scratch if you want them so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’ll taste good. I want greasy, fattening fast foods.” Will pouted. Hannibal just runs his fingers through the man’s hair, made soft from all the care he put into them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the sudden craving, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably never had McDonalds before, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, I have had the displeasure of eating their nuggets once. I wasn’t a fan.” He felt Will curl up into him further as the man laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you weren’t.” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go back to sleep now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Will said mid yawn. Hannibal didn’t stop playing with his hair, and soon enough, Will fell back asleep. The older man smiled at that and closed his eyes as well, allowing himself to drift back into slumber with the lulls of Will’s breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal had always viewed Will as beautiful. The man doesn’t seem to believe him, so Hannibal made it his personal mission to remind Will of his beauty every day. Will would blush every time he mentions that earlier into their relationship, but now he just rolls his eyes and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I mentioned how breathtaking you look in that suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hannibal, you did.” Will didn’t even bat an eyelash as he typed away on his laptop. “Three times since I put it on this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More the reason you need to keep wearing one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only wearing this for the academy’s formal photo session.” Will looked up only to see Hannibal looking at him with a sort of longing in his eyes. “Don’t get too excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please inform me when they release the photos then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” Will said in a warning tone. The man just shrugged and lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. Will sighed and continued his report. “Why not just take a picture now? It’ll last longer.” he muttered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant idea, beloved.” Was all Will heard before there was a flash of light. He blinked and looked up again. Hannibal was holding up his smartphone that he rarely uses and was scrolling down something on the screen. “Perhaps I should set this up as the lock screen of my phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus.” Will closed his eyes and leaned back roughly into the back of the armchair. He let out a long sigh. “Why do you insist so much on my picture? You see me every single day. We sleep on the same bed for God’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be true, but photos of you, especially in a nice suit, are quite rare, my dear.” Hannibal pocketed his phone back into his jacket. “Don’t look so gloomy, now. You looked absolutely delightful in the picture that I took.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that handsome, and you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps to the average eye. To me, you are absolutely exquisite. I find it quite vexing how you never know how beautiful you look, Will.” Hearing that, Will laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, that sounds like a One Direction song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it. It was a song by a boy band.” Will waved his hand to dismiss the topic. He closed his laptop and set it aside. Getting up, he shrugged the jacket off, draping it over the armchair. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. “It’s getting warmer now it’s almost May. I don’t know how you stand wearing three-piece suits every day and – hey!” Will yelped as Hannibal suddenly engulfed him in a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to tempt me, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tempt you? All I wanted to ask is what’s for dinner.” Will grumbled as he felt hands on his back slowly sliding lower. “Hannibal, I want dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, do you know that you look absolutely ravishing right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but my stomach is famished, so please cook me something.” Will pushed Hannibal away, lifting the wandering hands off his hips. “No ass until I get food. Get on it, mister.” Hannibal regrettably removed his hands, but Will compensated with a kiss to his lips. “Go.” He smiled and pushed Hannibal away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a lovestruck teenager, Hannibal abided with Will’s orders.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre: Romance, Porn Without Plot<br/>Explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bedroom,” Will managed to say in between the insisting kisses from Hannibal. He felt his back press against the frame of a landscape painting at the end of their stairs. “Hannibal,” Will gripped Hannibal by the ends of his hair firmly, pulling the man’s head back. “Get me to the bedroom. Not here.” His voice was soft yet stern. Hannibal replied with a low growl and attacked his jaw instead, nipping kisses and bites into the skin. Will felt hands sliding down his thighs, and without any warning, Hannibal lifted both his legs up, making the younger man gasp as he instantly grasped Hannibal’s shoulders for support. He could feel Hannibal chuckle against him, and he was punished with a soft whack to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said upstairs,” Hannibal murmured against his skin as he slowly made his way up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warn me next time, okay?” Will replied, forever impressed on how the man could effortlessly carry him up. Perhaps the years of experience of carrying dead weight of human bodies helped. Hannibal gently placed Will on the bed, climbing over him so he could be on top. “Off,” Will said, pulling the collar of Hannibal’s dress shirt. Hannibal’s fingers were fast, and Will got to push the piece of clothing away along with the man’s undershirt. His own shirt was lost in the process of him unbuckling Hannibal’s belt, and soon they were both naked, skin pressed against skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal kissed with a fervor, sucking insistently on a patch of Will’s skin above his collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s gonna be hard to – ah! Hide with a collar,” Will panted at the particularly harsh bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I don’t want you to hide it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possessive bastard.” Will chuckled. His chuckles turned into a gasp when he felt something wet breaching his hole. “Hannibal!” His fingers gripped Hannibal’s shoulders, nails digging into skin. He was sure it was going to leave marks, but he was absolutely certain Hannibal is going to love it. When did Hannibal lube his fingers? Will didn’t have time to ask as he felt the fingers pump through him. He let out small, broken moans, staring at the man above him with hooded eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still loose.” Was all Hannibal’s comment before plunging in three fingers. That made Will gasp, the sudden pain bringing tears into his eyes. Hannibal leaned down to kiss his cheeks, all the while whispering words of love in his ears in a foreign language. Will’s brain was too mushy to try to translate all of them. All he could do was whimper as his fingers dug into skin, bringing blood out. Hannibal didn’t mind, instead, the man leaned down to kiss him instead. Will moved his hands up to cup Hannibal’s face, and the sneaky bastard used this time to pull out his fingers and thrust something else instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Hannibal!” Will bit into Hannibal’s lips by surprise. No matter how much they did it, Will was still unprepared by the sheer size and feeling of having Hannibal in him. Hands wandered his torso, and one settled on his own leaking thing. Hannibal’s thrusts were in tandem with his strokes, and Will felt his bones melting into the touch. His nerves were on fire, and he doesn’t know if he wanted this to stop or let Hannibal continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had always been sensitive. Too sensitive, Hannibal noted. It was perhaps due to his skin hunger, the lack of affectionate touch for so long. No one took the time to remember every inch of Will before, where he was sensitive, the patch of skin near his nape that when pressed leaves him shivering, the skin on the underside of Will when stroked and pressed could stimulate Will to come faster. Hannibal remembered everything about Will, from places that makes him tickle and moan to his prostate in which he would always remember to nail in every thrust. He doesn’t care if he himself doesn’t come first, because he has to make sure Will does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Will does. He always comes first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal, I’m gonna – you have to –” Will couldn’t think straight. He felt a familiar coil in his stomach. He couldn’t feel his nerves, and he doesn’t know whether he wants to let go or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, my darling.” Hannibal whispered in his ear, hand stroking faster. Will cried out his lover’s name, letting the feeling of pleasure wash over him. He let himself fall off the cliff, knowing that it was not the cold water that was going to catch him, but Hannibal. He held close to Hannibal, hiding his face in the crook of the man’s neck. The man didn’t move, but Will could still feel him inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can move.” Will said in his ears, voice shaky. “It’s okay, move.” He whimpered as Hannibal moved inside him, now not caring where he thrusts as he chases his own high. Occasionally it would hit where Will was still oversensitive and he would moan, encouraging Hannibal to come. A shudder accompanied by a low groan, and Will felt something warm fill him. Hannibal sagged against him, and Will held him. It was Hannibal who now rested his head against his neck, and Will stroked his back to calm him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna need to shower.” Will murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll complain.” Hannibal loved how soft Will’s voice is after sex. It was like a breathy whisper in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” He agreed. Will chuckled, but he let Hannibal settle on top of him, feeling arms wounding around his torso. He hummed, playing with the hairs on Hannibal’s nape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Will.” Hannibal said, suddenly. Will laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He lifted his neck slightly to kiss the top of Hannibal’s head. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. renegade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre: Slice of life, Family, Comedy<br/>Gen Audience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will could expect a lot of things. He was a cop, an FBI agent and currently married to a serial killer cannibal for one, but he didn’t really expect </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty and decided to go down to get some water. What he encountered in the kitchen made him blink, confusion quickly filling his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because in the middle of his lit kitchen, was his and Hannibal’s officially adopted daughter Abigail stirring something in a pot, all the while aggressively whispering something under her breath, moving her arms around like a manic roadman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abigail?” His voice was throaty, thick from sleep. He cleared his throat. “Abigail.” He called again, and this time, she turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey dad.” She grinned. “I’m making mac and cheese. You want some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac and cheese?” he turned to look at the wall clock. “At 3 a.m.?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got hungry.” She grinned. Will came over to take a glass. “So, do you want some?” he peeked over her shoulder to see her stirring the pasta in a pool of cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” He leaned over the kitchen counter, watching her as he sipped his water. Abigail hummed a song under her breath as she plated the food, sometimes moving her arms in a weird gesture. “What were you singing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not really singing a proper song,” Abigail took a seat on the barstool. “I was just doing the Renegade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The renegade dance. It’s like a Tik Tok trend.” She said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Seeing her father staring at her, she giggled softly and took out her phone. “It’s like this app where you can post short videos and stuff. There’s this dance going viral, and it’s called the renegade dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyebrows furrowed as she showed him a few videos on the app. All he could see is different people in different settings doing the same dance moves, moving along the beat to the song. Some were set up to be purposefully hilarious, and some were just honest people dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is this a thing that’s going on between you kids?” he asked, taking another long sip of his water. His question made her laugh again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so old, dad.” She said in between her laughter. “Yeah, it’s just a fun trend, I guess.” As she ate a spoonful of her mac and cheese, her eyes suddenly brightened. “Hey, I have a great idea. Why don’t you do the renegade dance with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I’m absolutely shit at dancing, just ask your father.” Will shook his head, multiple memories of him stepping over Hannibal’s feet and stumbling at galas or dances flashing through his head. “I can’t move that fast. I’m not a dancer”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be a dancer to do the renegade.” Abigail rolled her eyes. She polished the last of her mac and cheese before putting the dishes in the dishwasher. “Come on, I’ll teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Will said, but just like Hannibal, Abigail was persistent and will always get what she wants. She pulled him so he would stand properly and situated her phone on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just follow me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t joking when he said he wasn’t a dancer. The beat was too fast, and despite him having an excellent memory, he keeps forgetting what step comes after what. Abigail was a patient teacher, though, and soon enough, Will finds himself enjoying the impromptu lesson. He was laughing along with his daughter, in his pyjamas at 4 a.m. in the kitchen of their house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m gonna start recording now. You remember the moves, right?” Abigail said as she set up the phone. “And it’s left hand before right, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Somehow along the way, Will got pumped up on the idea of recording them dancing to the song. He heard the beat, and soon, he was following through with Abigail until the dance ended. As soon as it ended, Abigail cheered and pressed her phone to stop recording. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was great, dad!” she exclaimed, face red from all the jumping and exertion. She leaned in to give Will a kiss on the cheek, and Will felt elated. It’s been a while since he and Abigail had bonding time, now that Jack had kept on piling him with cases of work. He looped an arm around her body and squeezed her tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had fun.” He admitted, and Abigail laughed at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will thought that was the end of it. A fun, son and daughter moment at the early hours of the day. He didn’t expect to come to the academy a few days later when he finally had no cases to his students cheering when he entered the lecture hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well everyone seems to be in a good mood today.” He commented as he placed his bag on the table. He didn’t give them time to explain why and jumped straight into the lesson. After he was done, he had to rush over to the office. Apparently, Price found some compelling evidence on the new body they discovered and had wanted him over to discuss it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he walked into the office, Beverly greeted him with a slap to his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, internet star!” She grinned. Will was mildly confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta say, Graham, didn’t expect you were the dancing type,” Zeller said over the tablet he was holding. “Though, you were an ‘okay’ at best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dancer?” Will looked around. “What are you guys talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy.” Beverly took out her phone. “You’re viral on Tik Tok man! Your renegade dance with Abigail? Views totally went through the roof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Will took her phone, and sure enough, it was a video of him and Abigail dancing the renegade in the kitchen. He clicked on the comments, slightly horrified yet flattered when people say that he dances quite good for his age and how it was cute that he was dancing with Abigail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get mad at her, it’s just an internet thing. It’ll die down in a week,” Beverly seemed to sense his panic, and reassured him. Will closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” He said in a weak voice. “Well, let’s get on with it. You said you had new evidence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, about that.” Price picked up his usual clipboard. “We didn’t expect this, but this piece of shrapnel took a </span>
  <em>
    <span>round</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn.” He said, making the gesture of one of the dance moves from the renegade dance. Will sighed. He would never hear the end of this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre: Soulmates, Slight Non-Con, Romance, Hurt/Comfort<br/>Explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone has their own soul marks. Some are small, like the droplets of rain on Jack’s shoulder, matching perfectly with Bella. Will wished that he had a smaller soul mark, but instead, his own stretched across his back and up to his neck and shoulders. Soul marks are also meant to be beautiful, but Will could never look at his and not shiver at the sight of it. It was dark and horrifying, twisted branches that look like antlers staining his skin black. Nothing was beautiful about it, and as a result, Will was never interested in finding his soulmate. He couldn’t bear to look into the eyes of someone who had a similar brand on their back. Added with his empathy problem, Will concluded that he was too broken to date, too twisted to love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They say that you would know who your soulmate is even at a single touch. Will didn’t ask what it felt like. He doesn’t need to be disappointed twice. Seeing the happiness reflecting in their eyes already felt like a stab through his heart. That’s why he rarely touches people. He doesn’t shake hands or exchange hugs. The only person he had ever tolerated their touch was Alana, and that was because she had already found her own soulmate. Soulmates are for eternity, a single soul separated into two different bodies. They were meant to find each other, and Will prayed that he’d die before he met his. He doesn’t have the heart to submit his other half to a whirlwind of problems that he currently carries around like a curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will?” Hannibal’s voice snapped him out of his train of thought. He was in it to the good doctor’s house for dinner that night, and with no apparent excuse to decline, he accepted the offer. It was rather a gain for him, actually. Good food, good company, full stomach, what more could Will actually wish for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Hannibal picked up the bottle of wine they were having. He went over to where Will was sitting, his arm holding the wine glass over the armrest. Without even saying anything, he refilled the glass, to which Will hummed. He never really cared for red wine, but whatever Hannibal has been serving him tasted good, as all food served by Hannibal tastes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was his full stomach, or the wine that loosened his lips, but Will finds himself easily answering that question. He would usually engage in a verbal spar with the man, interested to see how far Hannibal would challenge him, but he felt warm from the alcohol and the fire crackling in the hearth and just opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How ridiculous the notion of a soulmate is,” he said, taking a sip of his refilled glass. “It’s so stupid. A pair intended for you since the start of time? Instant compatibility and endless love?” Will snorted as he snuggled back into the comfortable leather armchair he was sitting on. “A bunch of fairytales and nonsense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not believe in soulmates, Will?” Hannibal’s question made him pause. Will shrugged, taking another long sip of his drink. It was yet again empty, but Hannibal didn’t seem to want to stand up to refill it, and Will thinks he probably already had one too many.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, yes? I don’t know. I know how it works, but it seems too far fetched to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loving someone as loving life itself. It is a frightening notion, yes.” Hannibal’s sanguine eyes locked with Will’s blue ones. “Do you really hate them, or are you just afraid of the commitment it carries? The promise of loving one till death, and the knowledge that someone else might die for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Will averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I’m not scared of commitment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then perhaps it is not commitment that you fear. Perhaps it is the undying love of your soulmate,” Hannibal stood up, picking up the bottle of wine with him. He walked towards Will. “You have lived a life void of affection, Will. I wonder how you would react if suddenly you are faced with such unyielding devotion from your soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” Will cleared his throat, still looking away. His eyelids felt heavy. “I don’t know if anyone could be that type crazy towards me.” He couldn’t see Hannibal in his view, but he could sense the man was somewhere behind him. “I should go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay, Will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay.” A hand was on his covered wrist, and Will froze. “Wouldn’t you like to stay longer?” Will couldn’t answer. His eyes watched as Hannibal’s fingers slowly moved towards his skin. As soon as his fingertips touched the soft skin of his palm, he felt his hand going limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could it be? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought hazily as his grip on the glass loosened. Hannibal caught the glass before it fell and set it on the ground. He then laced his fingers through Will’s own, and Will felt more of his body going limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found you, my darling.” He heard Hannibal purr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything else melted into a blur. The more Hannibal touched him, the more he felt like he was slipping away. The mark on his back started to heat up, lulling Will into a somewhat different headspace. When Will finally regained full consciousness, he was already naked on a bed. Hannibal was biting kisses into his neck, and Will responded with a small moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” Hannibal’s voice was low in his ear. “You were gone for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Will hated how weak his voice sounded like, but that soon became the least of his problems when he felt a finger breaching into him. His hands scrambled to grip Hannibal’s shoulders, gasping as he felt the warm digit pumping in and out of him. “Hannibal,” he wasn’t really sure what was happening in his head, it’s right now a blur of colours and heat, but he does know what is happening to his body. He just doesn’t know if he likes it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, don’t worry, darling.” The soothing voice he associates with Hannibal now sounded dark and menacing. “It will hurt, but you need to stay still and take it,” It was the sound of a predator placating it’s prey, and Will didn’t feel his anxiety lessening one bit. He wanted Hannibal to go slow, to say that it was his first time, and that he didn’t want it to hurt, but the empath in him knows that Hannibal </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to hurt. His gifts had marked out Hannibal’s pathology, and he knows that while Hannibal prioritises mutual pleasure, he is also a sadist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for some wrong, twisted reason, Will finds himself not minding to be receiving the wrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t stretch him much, but that was no surprise to Will. He just held on, arms around Hannibal’s neck as the man inserted himself in. Even as Will cried, Hannibal didn’t stop himself. Will knew he was just as wretched as his soul mark had branded him, because he came just from the sheer pain of the penetration. He was crying, but Hannibal licked the tears away as he plowed through his body. Will’s cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. He truly is sick, he thought to himself as he enjoyed the feeling of pain and pleasure switching through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, good boy.” Hannibal’s breathing was ragged in his ear, and Will felt a slight twinge of pride in his chest to have made the man who was so usually composed sound like that. That feeling soon disappeared as Hannibal hit his prostate dead on, and Will cried out, nails scratching the man’s skin. Hannibal’s pace was relentless and punishing, pushing a Will to the brink for a second time but never slowing down. Will fell limp at this, now just a pliant body taking whatever Hannibal would give him. His moans of pain and pleasure filled the room, and he held onto Hannibal, pulling the man close as he felt him finally releasing inside of him with drawn out groan. He waited for a while before pulling out and slumping next to Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they settled their breaths, Will surprised himself with the strength to cup Hannibal’s face and kiss him. In contrast to their earlier activity, Hannibal’s kisses were soft and gentle. Will felt his heart fluttering in his chest, the feeling both bringing pain and happiness to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I see?” He asked in between kisses. “Can I see yours?” Hannibal knew just exactly what he was asking for, so the man turned around. Will’s eyes scanned over the large mark on Hannibal’s back, more twisted and harrowing than his own. His fingers traced the mark from where it began at the base of his spine to his shoulders. “They’re beautiful.” The words slip out of his mouth. Hannibal turned around, a smile on his face as he cupped Will’s cheeks in his large hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not be afraid of love, Will. If I give it to you, would you accept it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t have to be told twice. He leaned in to close the gap between them, answering the question with a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be afraid.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. vampy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre: Comedy, Romance, Fluff, Mythical Creatures<br/>13+ for language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having a vampire for a boyfriend was something that Will had never predicted. He had already resorted himself to be a single crazy dog-man until he dies, but when does things in his life ever goes his way? Hannibal Lecter is a man with sophisticated tastes, so having him follow Will around and hound him down to be his partner had the profiler a little rattled yet endeared by the effort. He eventually said yes to a relationship, a decision he decided that he would never regret.</p><p>Despite media depiction, old vampires like Hannibal could stay under the sunlight and they could eat garlic. However, this doesn’t apply to silver. And this fact sometimes comes in handy whenever Will is upset with Hannibal and doesn’t want to vampire to hug and cuddle his way out of the problem.</p><p>“Will, please take them off.”</p><p>“No,” Will didn’t even glance up from where he was sitting. Hannibal was standing five feet away, unable to come any closer. The sunlight filtering in from their sitting room curtains made the silver choker Will was wearing glint. The silver bangles on both of his wrists made noises every time the man turns a page on his book. The number of rings he was wearing on his fingers offended Hannibal.</p><p>“Darling, I’m sorry,” Hannibal tried again, knowing full well that Will was wearing the ridiculous amount of silver just to prevent him from touching him.</p><p>“You don’t sound sorry,” Will’s voice was kept in a nonchalant tone. “I told you not to do it again, but you just don’t listen, do you?” Will knows this pains Hannibal, because not only the silver will burn him, but the fact that he cannot touch Will could potentially push his boyfriend to insanity.</p><p>“I know,” Hannibal sighed as he looks down.</p><p>“What did I tell you not to do, Hannibal?” the man was silent, and Will’s eye snapped up to stare at him. “What did I tell you not to do, Hannibal?” he asked again, this time voice harsher and spoken through his teeth.</p><p>“… Not to kill anywhere else but the basement.” Hannibal’s voice was small, barely audible. It sounded like a 5-year-old confessing to his parent that he had scribbled on the walls.</p><p>“I can’t hear you.”</p><p>“Not to kill anywhere else but the basement,” Hannibal spoke louder.</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“Because it gets everywhere, and it’s a hassle to clean.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“…” Will waited, tapping his shoes against the hardwood floor expectantly. “… and the dogs could lick up the spatter and get sick.”</p><p>“Good. You do know why we have a specific room to kill, don’t you?” Will watched Hannibal hang his head, nodding. Will sighed and closed his book.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Will,” Hannibal said again.</p><p>“I know,” Will smiled slightly as he slowly took off the rings on his fingers. The sound of the jewellery clicking on the table next to Will made Hannibal raise his head up. “Promise me you’ll never do it again?”</p><p>“I can’t promise things I cannot guarantee,” Hannibal tried to reason. Will, who was about to take off his bangles paused, looked up and cocked an eyebrow. Knowing that he’ll lose eventually and that his lover will not hesitate to sleep in the silver accessories, Hannibal relented. “I will try,” he amended.</p><p>“Sounds fair. I expect you to try harder next time,” Will placed the bangles next to rings. Lastly, he unlatched the lock of the choker and placed it on the table as well. He leaned back, smiling again as he watches Hannibal still standing five feet away from him, as if afraid that he’ll wear the jewellery back again. “Come here, Hannibal,” he extended a hand out to his lover.</p><p>Hannibal shuffled close, and when he got right in front of Will, he sank to his knees, resting his head on Will’s lap. The human laughed softly, fingers rising to play with the silver-blonde strands of Hannibal’s hair. The vampire hummed, nuzzling his face further into Will’s warmth.</p><p>“I love you, Will,” Hannibal said, voice muffled.</p><p>“I know,” Will said as he continued to run his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. He leaned forward to kiss his head. “I love you too, Hannibal.”</p><p>Having a vampire boyfriend also comes with its own perks, mainly no one messes with Will anymore. In a world where the human race is slightly outnumbered by mythical folk, having a nightcrawler boyfriend helps deter the unwanted attention of others. No more sniffing Alpha lycanthropes or cunning faeries trying to lure him away. Hannibal’s scent is so embedded in his skin and clothing that people who have ill intentions would immediately turn away. No one wants to meddle with Hannibal Lecter’s mate, a vampire who has lived for centuries and possess powers only those who had lived for so long could only possess.</p><p>Of course, there are always those who are more idiotic than others. For example, Will and Jack are now tied up somewhere underground, captured by a Spriggan. Will knows neither he nor Jack could muscle their way out their binds. They’re tied by an enchanted rope, designed to tighten its knots if the victim tries to break their bonds. The place was dark, the only light they have is a dimly lit bulb hanging precariously above their heads.  </p><p>“Fuck, why didn’t we see this coming? I can’t reach my phone.” Jack grumbled. Will sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Spriggans are cunning and stealthy. I’m actually surprised this one was behind all those abduction-turned-murders. They’re not usually the murdering type,” Will said, wriggling his hand. “Damn, my hands are getting numb.”</p><p>“Any plans to get out?” Jack asked. “We can’t actually cut these off, can we?”</p><p>“Nope,” Will said, popping the ‘p’. “He either lets us go or kills us.”</p><p>“I feel like he’s leaning towards the latter.”</p><p>“Not very optimistic, are you Jack?”</p><p>“In this situation? No, not really,” Will laughed at that. “I hope the rest are okay. The Spriggan that jumped on us was pretty big.”</p><p>“They’re probably fine. Beverly and Zeller are werewolves, and Price is a shapeshifter. We’re the only humans on the team,” Will closed his eyes, finally feeling the fatigue of the whole ordeal seeping through his bones. “I hope they could sniff us out before night comes. I’d hate to be underground during the night.”</p><p>“I don’t think he’ll let us die of hypothermia, though.” As soon as Jack finished his sentence, they heard the squeak of hinges, like a door opening somewhere in the darkness. There were footsteps, and Will recognized the sound almost instantly.</p><p>“You’re quite late,” he said to the void in front of him. A chuckle answered him, and the footsteps got closer. Hannibal emerged, face, hands and suit stained red.</p><p>“Apologies, my love. I ran into a few inconveniences outside,” he said calmly as he inspected the rope that tied his lover and his colleague. “I do hope you don’t have to capture that Spriggan alive, Jack.”</p><p>“I don’t need to, we already have enough evidence to prove he’s the murderer,” Jack said, knowing full well what Hannibal means from his words and the amount of blood on him. Hannibal cut the ropes open with his nails. Even though he keeps them neatly trimmed, nothing could dull down its sharpness.</p><p>“Oh, thank god,” Will pulled his hand back, massaging his red wrist. “I feel like my hand is about to fall off,” he grumbled. Jack pulled the rope off his hands and stood up with a groan.</p><p>“Well, case closed then.”</p><p>“No questions?” Hannibal asked in an amused tone. Jack snorted, taking out his phone from his pocket.</p><p>“With that amount of blood on you? I’m lucky if you even left me a body to work with,” Hannibal helped Will up, the profiler wobbling slightly as he tried to get his legs to cooperate. “Well, good day then.” Jack stretched and cracked his back before walking out, using the torch on his phone to find the exit.</p><p>“Are you alright, beloved?” Hannibal asked gently, tilted Will’s head in his hand to look for any injuries. Will sighed as Hannibal massaged the back of his neck.</p><p>“Just a little sore. No injuries though,” He could feel his head throbbing. “My head hurts, though. I need an aspirin,” He leaned on Hannibal’s chest. “Hey, carry me home,”</p><p>“As you wish, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. we are waves from the same ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: Fluff, Cute, Romantic<br/>General</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone asked Hannibal Lecter what he thought about Will Graham the first time he met him, he would say that the man looked gorgeous. It was a strange feeling, because Hannibal couldn’t exactly remember the last time he fell in love, or what love felt like.</p><p>A lot of people don’t think Will is partner material, but Hannibal has always been unique in his own tastes. He delights in the sight of the scraggly dressed man, amused by his self-deprecating sarcasm. Funny, because Hannibal is the complete opposite, and people had expected him to find someone more refined than Will Graham. Will Graham is a little bit of work, but Hannibal likes fighting for what he wants. It makes life interesting.</p><p>“That’s a bit unorthodox, Doctor Lecter,” Will had said to him, voice slightly slurred from the amount of alcohol he had been drinking.</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“The placement of your hand,” Will glanced at the hand that was settled on his waist. Either he was too drunk to push it, or deep down he had wanted Hannibal to touch him since day one. He thinks it was the latter.</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing I am fond of the unorthodox,” Hannibal had replied, his smile stretching to show his teeth. Will had laughed, definitely drunk and made brave from the drink in hand. They had kissed that night, and Hannibal had held Will as they both slept in their clothes, too exhausted and eyelids heavy from the opened bottle of wine Hannibal had taken out to celebrate the revelation of their feelings.</p><p>Despite how different they seem to portray to the world, the people around them strangely finds them perfect for each other. Alana was ecstatic to see Will smile and laugh freely again, no longer the nervous and anxious man he was before. Hannibal’s group of socialites enjoyed more dinner parties, citing how the psychiatrist is now more generous and casual with them.</p><p>Hannibal felt that he was different than Will, but those differences slotted against one another like a puzzle piece fitting snugly with another. Where Will is erratic and anxious, Hannibal is calm and soothing. He had held Will down from his nightmares plenty of times, calming the sweating man that the demons that haunt his dreams were no more than mere illusions. He had helped Will grow his empathic abilities even further, and told him that it was not a curse but rather a gift. Hannibal taught Will that he was more than he thought he was.</p><p>Where Hannibal is picky and meticulous, Will is more laid back. He had laughed when Hannibal stressed over the minute details of their first anniversary. Hannibal had flown both of them to Italy, and rather than have his lover plan out every single detail to its very second, Will had taken Hannibal’s hand and led him off the trail on their nature walk. Hannibal was appalled at first, insisted to go back, but Will pulled him through trees where they finally reached a clearing that tapered off into a cliff. The view of the endless sky and the water from the Tyrrhenian Sea made Hannibal stop his protest halfway, and he and Will just sat there next to each other as they watch the sun finally set in the horizon. Will had taught Hannibal to let go, and live through every day like it was a surprise.</p><p>They were so different, but they somehow fit. It was almost poetic, at least to Hannibal, how instead of clashing, they melded into one another so beautifully. Hannibal once thought that they were two different oceans, meeting each other in the middle but could never actually intermingle with each other.</p><p>Now, he knows that he and Will had always been waves of the same ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. did you fall, or did you just let go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: Angst, Sad, Tragedy<br/>PG-13</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no one’s fault, really. Not a specific person, to be exact. It was the accumulation of it all, years and years of holding on to something that keeps slipping away. Not once did Will remember when was the last time he had felt happy or at peace. It used to be the docks near his house when he was a child, but he and his father kept moving and moving and soon, Will saw less and less of the sea and the salty smell and the humid air. Then it was his History teacher during middle school, the kind woman with round glasses that never pitied Will. She was a parental figure, but she too was taken away by a hereditary illness that gnawed on her brain. It was then the corner of the workshop that his father owned that brought him peace during high school, a place where he would fiddle around with engines and miscellaneous auto parts. The smell of grease and the coppery tang of metal that stuck to his fingertips brought him a sort of calm. It was then taken away as well when his father died and he was handed over to foster care, the property his father owned given away to repay his debts to the state. When he was finally out of foster care, Will found solace in dogs. Their furry faces and curious wet noses poking everywhere, the soft panting of their breath when he ran with them, the loyal gaze that they always look at him with.</p><p>Will worked and worked hard to be able to afford a remote house. Solitude was his friend, the barrier that protected him from the outside world. His ability to feel more than anyone else could was a hindrance, often subjecting him to bouts of anxiety and nightmares that kept him awake at night. At times like these, Will finds solace in fishing. Fishing was simple, uncomplicated. Hook a line, throw it, wait for a bite and reel it in. It was never different, and Will loved the feel of the water sloshing around his legs, the quietness of it all. He had learned to love the waves around him, the steady stream of the river and the stillness of the ocean. Some times he doesn’t fish when he goes out to sea. Some times he just sits in his boat and stares into the expanse of the sea. He watches the waves hit the hull of his boat, making it sway. The swaying lulls him to sleep sometimes, making him feel like a child being rocked to sleep by his mother. Of course, Will never remembered how that felt like, never even got to remember his mother, but he’d like to think of it that way.</p><p>As the days dragged on to week, months, years, decades even, the things that he enjoys slowly stopped bringing peace to him. His remote house became a prison rather than a haven, his dogs became a responsibility rather than companions and the sea and waves and water became a blank and bleak sheet of colour to him.</p><p>His work isn’t good for him, he knows that. Alana was one of the good things that happened to him, but even her pretty face and concerned words slowly passed over Will’s head. It was so tiring to repeatedly force himself into the minds of those the FBI intend to capture, and it dragged him down slowly, bit by bit. It poisoned his head and his soul, the dreariness of it all making him unable to enjoy any part of his life. It was sad, it was empty, it was… lonely.</p><p>It wasn’t because of a person, or an event. It was just an accumulation of things that piled up so high that he finally felt like he should let go already. His fingers were numb from holding on for too long, and he thought maybe he would feel better if he just let go.</p><p>Before he could decide if he wants to let go or not, a new form of peace appeared to him in the form of Doctor Hannibal Lecter. He didn’t know why. The man was cruel yet gentle, selfish yet utterly devoted to him. Will was hurt many times by Hannibal, his head was played with again and again. Will thought himself as foolish as he let himself trust Hannibal as the man broke him over and over again. It was a sad game, but Will finds himself wanting to play despite the consequences. He was imprisoned, stabbed, shot, but Will finds himself coming back again despite all those. It was his peace. Hannibal was his peace, and he doesn’t want to lose it.</p><p>When he saw Dolarhyde hurting Hannibal, it was then Will felt an anger he had never felt before.</p><p><em>How dare this man try to take away his peace</em>?</p><p>Will fought through the pain because despite all the cruelty Hannibal had done to him, that monster was his peace, and Will knows that he was Hannibal’s peace as well. They stood in each other arms, bloody and in pain, but finally with each other. Will finally found a peace that he knows would never leave him as he looked into the eyes of the man in front of him, and he knew that Hannibal had found his after decades of searching as well. As beautiful as it was, he knows no one would let them be at peace. There is no life for them here, he thought, and he knows Hannibal knows that too.</p><p>He felt the wind brushing his cheeks. The air was so much colder up here, he thought. At least he could still hear the waves beneath him. Maybe returning to them would feel better. The sea was his first-ever comfort, and Will thought it might be best, beautiful even, to let the one he loved first be with the one he loved last. As he looked into Hannibal’s eyes, he knew that the man could figure out what he was thinking. Hannibal closed his eyes and pulled him close as if telling him that whatever Will does next, he was at peace with it. Peace, Will thought hazily, was an addicting thing.</p><p>Will closed his eyes when he let go of his footing, but his hands held firm to Hannibal.</p><p>He was greeted with the waves that swirl around him, cradling him in foam with a gentleness he had never felt before. He could feel Hannibal’s presence beside him, body embraced by the waves as well.</p><p><em>Oh no, we cannot destroy something that had loved us so beautifully</em>.</p><p>Will almost smiled at the distressed tone of the ocean. He opened his mouth slightly, letting the water gush into him as both he and Hannibal slowly sink below.</p><p><em>It’s okay, </em>he said to the water that still held him, <em>we chose to fall</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>